


Fancy

by what_the_turtleduck



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kataang - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_turtleduck/pseuds/what_the_turtleduck
Summary: In a voice barely above a whisper, Katara stated "I want you in our bedroom in 5 minutes, Avatar." (The world needs more kataang smut, so here it is! Aang and Katara sneak away from a party to do something more fun.)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 19





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this over from FF.net. Enjoy!

Aang wasn't a big fan of the extravagant galas thrown by the royalty of the world. Sure, he loved a good party. But more often than not, these fancy balls ended up being nothing more than a networking opportunity for the elite, and an excuse for far too many people to try to talk to the Avatar. This particular party was being held by the Earth King himself, and was full of wealthy socialites and eager nobility, one of which had struck up a rather dull conversation with Aang about roads.

"That's an interesting point…" the air bender drawled, only halfway paying attention. The other half of his focus was on a radiant young woman across the room with cascading brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Aang's heart swelled with emotion at the sight of his wife, happily chatting with their friends and sipping on a drink. No, sipping wasn't the word… Gulping was more like it. She turned her head, and their eyes met briefly through the crowd. Katara gave him a wink before turning back to her group.

Aang smiled as he returned to the speaker in front of him. The Earth Kingdom man was just finishing his thought when a pair of hands slinked their way onto Aang's waist. The noble excused himself while Katara made her presence more known, planting a light kiss on her husband's shoulder.

"Hey handsome," the water bender purred, her arms now fully encircling his body in a tight grip. Aang situated himself to be facing his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"Hello, beautiful" he replied. "Just how many of these cocktails have you had?"

Katara laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh Aang, I'm fine!"

As if on cue, she stumbled further into his arms at her own words. "Ok, maybe I've had a couple…"

Aang chuckled at this and pulled her onto the dance floor to draw attention away from her tipsiness. This wasn't a common occurrence for Katara, and Aang wanted to make sure she wouldn't be embarrassed the next day. The couple waltzed with the other dancing pairs, Katara shakily following his lead, a happy smile dazzling across her face.

"I came over here for a reason, you know!" Katara said suddenly. Aang raised one eyebrow, wordlessly asking her to continue. The woman rose to her tip toes, bringing her lips directly next to his ear. The closeness sent a tremor through his body, but it was nothing compared to what her words did to him next. In a voice barely above a whisper, Katara stated "I want you in our bedroom in 5 minutes, Avatar."

The water bender slid her hand slowly down Aang's chest before walking confidently out of the ballroom, Aang's wide eyes following her every step. He gulped as a pink tint made it's way across his face, and scanned the room quickly. Confirming that no one else seemed to need him, he all but ran out the same door his wife did.

While staying in Ba Sing Se, the Earth King had offered the Avatar and Master Katara a room within the palace. Aang thanked every spirit he could think of on the way to this room for his extraordinary fortune. He had already loosened his tunic when he reached the door, and entered the room quickly. He was immediately greeted by the image of Katara laying on the bed on her side, one hip raised up seductively, her head resting on her propped up hand.

"There you are" she cooed, making lazy circles on the sheets with her free hand. Katara's eyes bore into Aang's, silently beckoning him forward. He wasted no time making his way to the bed, tackling her down into the mattress. His mouth immediately began kissing her neck, eliciting a fit of giggles from Katara. She swung her leg behind his hips, and shifted the dynamic so that she was now on top, straddling him beneath her.

Aang's eyes traveled up and down his wife's body, clothed in a gorgeous blue gown. There were slits in the skirt, allowing Katara's legs to be exposed. The Avatar ran his hands up her thighs, stopping at her hips. His signature lopsided grin etched across his face.

"What brought this on, Sifu Katara?" he asked, now making small circles with his thumbs on the woman's hips. His lover laughed at the formal name he had used before capturing his mouth in a steamy kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance before breaking apart.

Now hovering directly above his lips, Katara gave her husband a dreamy look. "You know I can't last long seeing you in these fancy clothes… They just make me want to see what's underneath." Their lips met again, passion coursing through their bodies. Aang shifted his hands further up to the small of Katara's back. He sat up, bringing their chests together. Katara shifted her legs so that they surrounded his waist, and she was sitting in his lap. The kiss continued as their embrace grew tighter.

"I'm not opposed to that," Aang mused. He shrugged off his tunic, revealing his muscular frame. Katara's fingers ran eagerly over the blue arrows traveling the length of his arms, her mouth now shifting to his neck. Aang let out a soft groan as she left a trail of light bites all the way down to his shoulder. In one quick motion, the air nomad effortlessly picked up his wife, his strong hands cradling her bottom as he stood beside the bed. "And you, my gorgeous wife, are wearing entirely too much fancy clothing."

Katara let out a small gasp as Aang's fingers found their way to back of her dress, expertly unzipping it with one hand. He let her down gently, and Katara slid the garment to the floor, revealing the tiny lace thong and lack of bra beneath it. Aang's eyes hungrily took in the sight before grabbing her once again to throw her onto the bed. Katara let out a laugh as he joined her, positioning herself underneath his strong form.

"I want you, Aang" she demanded softly. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face, caressing her cheek lovingly.

"You sure it's not just the booze talking?" Aang replied in a cheeky tone. Katara shook her head no.

"I haven't had THAT much!" she exclaimed, playfully swatting at her husband's chest.

"Ok, Ok! Just making sure!" he laughed before lowering to her lips again. Their hips instinctively bucked towards each other in practiced anticipation. Katara let out a moan as her hands made their way down to Aang's pants, expertly pulling them off. He was already hard.

Aang pushed his pants the rest of the way off and tossed them to the floor. His attention was focused on Katara's thong: black, lacy, and fully in the way. In a gruff voice, he whispered "Well, we're entirely uneven now."

"And what do you plan to do about that?" Katara countered seductively. Aang brought himself down and trailed slow kisses from her chest to her hips, sending a cascade of chills through her body. Upon reaching the remaining garment, he grasped the thong with his teeth and pulled it all the way down Katara's legs. She let out a low moan at this motion, fully not expecting it. "Well, that's one way to—"

Katara couldn't finish her sentence as Aang's mouth enveloped her clit, causing her senses to explode. His name escaped her lips in a breathless exclamation. He flicked his eyes up to see her writhe in pleasure. Satisfied with her reaction, Aang continued running his tongue between her legs in a steady rhythm. After several strokes, he brought his head up to address his wife.

"You ok, Katara?" he teased. Before she could even respond, he pushed two fingers into her opening. The water bender's back arched at this motion, her eyes rolling into her head. Aang shifted his thumb over her clit and made circular motions in time with his other fingers. The combination of sensations forced another loud moan from Katara.

Without moving his hand away, Aang brought his mouth to Katara's breasts, capturing one nipple in his mouth. Katara brought her shaking hands to the back of his head, grasping desperately at the Avatar. He sucked her nipple before moving on to the other, swirling his tongue around the tip before claiming it. Katara's moans were getting louder, which only made Aang's desire for her grow. "Spirits, Katara… You're so wet" he whispered into her ear.

"I need you inside me" Katara whispered back. Aang smirked and removed his hand from Katara's center. He started to lift himself, but Katara was faster. Her hands pushed his chest to the side until she was above him once again. "But not just yet."

She crouched between his legs on the bed, and lightly kissed the tip of his erection. Aang let out all the breath he was holding as his hands gripped the sheets. Continuing her exploration, Katara slid her tongue painfully slow from his base to the tip, not breaking eye contact as she moved. Upon reaching the top, she took his member fully into her mouth.

Aang moaned her name, unable to take his gaze away from her. Her head bobbed up and down, sending ripples of pleasure throughout the Avatar's body. After a few passes, Katara removed her mouth and replaced it with her hand. Aang watched her delicate fingers grasp his shaft and skillfully make their way up and down. Katara crept up to his chest, hovering her hips just above his, legs straddling his waist.

"You are evil, you know that?" Aang breathed. Katara smiled before pulling him into a deep kiss. Unable to handle the wait any longer, he rolled them both over and pushed himself inside. Katara screamed out at the sensation.

Their hips rocked together in a practiced rhythm, getting more and more aggressive as they inched closer to climax. Katara wrapped her legs around his and circled her arms around Aang's neck. Their mouths crashed against each other's, a mess of flicking tongues and bitten lips. Aang pulled away to bring Katara's legs between them and over his shoulders. This new position allowed him to push even deeper inside, causing them to both moan loudly.

"Aang… Don't stop… I'm going to… I'm…" Katara tried to vocalize, but her head was in a daze. The air bender moved his hand to her hair and pulled hard. This proved to be the tipping point as Katara shuddered through an orgasm. The sight of her climaxing brought Aang over the edge as well, as his own orgasm ripped through his senses. The couple writhed against each other, riding out the final waves of pleasure. Aang removed himself, and shifted next to Katara on the bed. He let out a content sigh, and looked over at his wife.

"Wow… That was way better than staying at that party" he observed breathlessly.

Katara laughed and rolled onto her side to meet his eyes. She reached a hand out to gingerly caress his cheek. "Thank you for coming with me."

Aang took her hand from his face and kissed it. "Doesn't take much to convince me to follow you anywhere."

Katara giggled again before snuggling into his chest. Aang wrapped an arm around her naked body, letting his hand rest on her hip. Maybe he did like fancy parties after all.


End file.
